ihateothersfandomcom-20200214-history
ANTM
The original page was loading too slowly with all the ANTM cycles there so I decided to give them their own page bitcg! America's Next Top Model (cycle 1) *Robbyne Manning went by Robin on the show aka the producers probably just misspelled it lol America's Next Top Model (cycle 2) America's Next Top Model (cycle 3) *Camara DaCosta went by Yaya on the show. *Laura Grommet went by Kristi on the show. *Episode 10 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 4) *Lluviana Gomez went by Lluvy on the show. *In episode 5, Keenyah being called out was edited out. *Episode 7 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *Why was Naima in the bottom 2 in episode 11 she was literally the best and the only critique she got all panel was that she was quiet i dont get it bc they bitched @ keenyah bc she sucks *Episode 12 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 5) *Brittany Scullark went by Bre on the show. *Erika Pace went by Nik on the show. *Kimberly Stolz went by Kim on the show. *In episode 3, the girls divided themselves into pairs and competed against their partner in the photo shoot. The best of each pair was called out first at judging in a random order. This is indicated by HIGH, while the losing partner is indicated by LOW, unless placed in the bottom two. *MR JAY DURING THE RUNNING SHOOT TO SARAH: "RUN LIKE YOU'RE CASSANDRA WITH THE HAIRCUT, PRETEND YOU'RE RUNNING FROM THE SCISSORS!" IM CRYING *Episode 8 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 6) *Alejandra Mancia went by Leslie on the show. *Katherine Hoxit went by Kathy on the show. *Episode 10 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 7) *Alexandra Jayne Stewart went by A.J. on the show. *Melissa Rose Bickerstaff went by Melrose on the show. *Episode 8 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 8) *Natalia Galkina went by Natasha on the show. *Episode 10 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 9) *Lyudmila Bouzinova went by Mila on the show. *In episode 6, Ebony was initially saved when in the bottom two with Ambreal, but opted to leave on her own behalf, saving the latter. *Episode 7 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 10) *Amy Jenkins went by Amis on the show. *Kimberly Rydzewski went by Kim on the show. *Episode 8 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 12) *Felicia Porter went by Fo on the show. *Lauren Levi-Nance went by London on the show. *Episode 8 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 13) *Ashley Weisz went by Rae on the show. *After casting, Amber quit the competition and was replaced by Lisa. *In episode 3, Rachel was eliminated for performing the worst in the challenge. *In episode 5, photo of the week was determined on the day of the photo shoot. *In episode 6, Brittany, Jennifer and Rae received photo of the week as a group. *Episode 11 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of leaving the competition. *Episode 13 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 14) *Episode 1 featured casting and the first half of week 1 of the competition. *Episode 2 featured the second half of week 1 as well as all of week 2. *Episode 10 was a double episode featuring weeks 10 and 11. *Episode 11 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 15) *Alexia Tomchek went by Lexie on the show. *Christin White went by Chris on the show. *Lyzbeth Williams went by Liz on the show. America's Next Top Model (cycle 16) *Katarzyna Pilewicz went by Kasia on the show. America's Next Top Model (cycle 17) - All-Stars *In episode 3, Allison, Bianca, Bre, Camille, Kayla and Shannon won the challenge and received immunity at panel, while the other six were up for elimination. *Episode 11 was the recap episode lol *lisa: "angelea's crying because she thinks she really deserves to win and she's stressed" no she was crying about not being able to swim and being scared about that you asswipe you didnt deserve to win you took 0 good photos and you have a bad personality *this runway show is a lot btw lol *yea so this was the first season of this entire series where i didnt think the winner deserved it at all even after rewatching it America's Next Top Model (cycle 18) *Ashley Gober went by Kyle on the show. *Ashley Livingston went by AzMarie on the show. America's Next Top Model (cycle 20) *Christopher Hernandez went by Chris on the show. *Christopher Schellenger also went by Chris on the show how UNORIGINAL *Donald Benjamin went by Don on the show!! *Bianca Andaluz went by Kanani on the show oop! *Micheal Scocozza went by Mike on the show ......!! *Phillip Sullivan went by Phil on the show why DO THEY ALL HAVE NICKNAMES America's Next Top Model (cycle 21) America's Next Top Model (cycle 22) *Michael Heverly went by Mikey on the show America's Next Top Model (cycle 23) *Gailayh Hardeman went by Giah on the show. *In episode 9, all eliminated models were temporarily brought back to compete for a second chance. Ultimately, Tash performed the best and was allowed to permanently rejoin the competition. *Episode 13 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 24) *Brenda Seiner went by Brendi K. on the show lol *Elizabeth Woodbury went by Liz on the show !!!!!! *Shantelle Fall went by Coura on the show ??? *in episode 7 the judges decided to be extra